The invention relates to a linear drive comprising a drive housing and a carriage guided for movement in the direction of a principal axis, said carriage being arranged with at least a part of its length in the direction of an upright axis adjacent to the drive housing and having at least one linear row of openings on the carriage side with first carriage openings spaced apart in the direction of the principal axis, said drive housing having at least one linear row of openings on the housing side with first housing openings spaced from each other in the direction of the principal axis, such spaced first housing openings being able to be so brought, by suitable positioning of the carriage, into an assembly position flush in the direction of the upright axis with one respective carriage opening that attachment screws serving for the attachment of the linear drive may be completely inserted through the first carriage openings and insert inserted into the first housing openings.